Dawn's new life
by Yompers
Summary: Three years after the night howlers incident Dawn Bellwether is mysteriously released from prison early. Now she must work on repenting for the sins of her past while finding comfort in her new and unexpected mate. Predator/Prey smut fic with a little bit of plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This was based off of a stupid idea based on what I thought the craziest ship in Zootopia was. So don't be too harsh on me and just enjoy the ride. Also this fic is almost purely smut in the later chapters so you've been warned. If you're under the age of 18 leave now. Everyone else, enjoy.**

 **DAWN'S NEW LIFE**

It had been three years since the night howler case, Dawn bellwether had spent a bulk of this time hiding in her cell repent for the sins of her past. Due to her "popularity" many of her fellow inmates were quick to to torture and abuse her. Everyday she'd follow the same routine of hiding, avoiding others, trying to get food without being noticed, and hiding some more. However today would be different, today she would be free again.

As the dim grey chains around her ankles scratched against the floor Dawn made her way through the prison, to her sides were two bulky prison guards. Dawn was to lost in her thoughts to identify who they were as she was still trying to get her mind around her early release. After the night howler incident she was given a 20 year sentence for her crimes, but after three years she's getting out early on probation for "good behavior". Something's just didn't add up. That was until she reached the entrance of the prison.

The guard escorting her waved into the guard tower and suddenly the gates separating her and freedom began to open, on the otherwise sat former Mayor Lionheart's limo. The guard to her left moved forward dropping a bag full of clothes and supplies for the civilian world by her feet. She knew that by law the prison was required to help her get on her feet again which included finding her a job, an apartment, and giving her basic supplies. In fact for the first time in years she was wearing something other than her prison clothes. Sure it was just a black button down shirt and some blue jeans but it was nice.

"Well, are you gonna go? or just stand here all day?" One of the more impatient guards asked.

Before she could respond the backdoor to the limo opened revealing a medium sized red mammal, one she knew very well. He approached her slowly with his fluffy red tail swinging from side to side. You could tell from his demeanor he was hiding something.

"Nick Wilde!?" The first words she had said since she received news of her release, and they were the name of the one who helped put her behind bars.

Nick smiled, "Long time, Bellwether. Don't worry I'm not here to bring up anything from the past i'm here to help you with your transition"

Dawn stuttered, "H-help!? But I-...Why did they send you?"

"Because i'm the only cop that would help you. Lionheart asked our department to do him a favor and make sure your transition goes smoothly. I guess he must have had a soft spot for you after all."

"B-but I thought Lionheart was gone? Last I saw he was behind bars too"

Nick reached forward and grabbed her bag off the ground, "well after they found out who was really behind the "incident" Lionheart was released and sworn back into his position as Mayor."

Turning away from her Nick walked back to the limo throwing it into the spacious backseat. Dawn's was frantically thinking about what Nick and told her. Damn the prison, the inmates don't receive and information from the outside world unless a visitor or family member tells them.

Nick stepped to the side of the limo door and motioned her to come take a seat. With a click, her ankle-cuffs were undone and she could now move without any restraint. Dawn's legs trembled a little as she made her into the limo, the guards waving her off as Nick got in next to her and closed the door.

As the limo pulled away Dawn couldn't help but stare at the large penitentiary that she had called home for the past 3 years. Something about seeing it fade into the distance brought life back into her. She could feel herself calming down slightly but the red fox next to her was making every hair on her body stand on edge. Nick was the first to break the silence, "So...how was prison life?"

Dawn turned away from the window to look at him, "Well...it was complete shit."

"That bad?"

"Worse...imagine living in hell"

Dawn could feel herself loosening up slightly, all she had to do was keep up the small talk till they arrived at-, it was then Dawn realized she had no idea where they were going. Putting her paws in her lap she asked, "Nick, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, we're going to your new apartment. Mayor Lionheart arranged the whole thing. You'll be staying in the great of Zootopia close to the precinct. This way we can keep an eye on you."

Looking down at her lap Dawn was beginning to put things together, "Is Lionheart the one behind my early release?"

"You could say that, although the courts wouldn't sign anything until he made sure that you'd be under constant supervision and that you were no longer a threat to society"

A pain started forming in Dawn's stomach as she memories of her crimes started resurfacing. In prison you have a lot of time to think. A lot of time to sit in your head and go over all the things you've done, all the things you'd wish you'd done, and all the things you wish you could take back. Fear and a lifetime of being stepped on by predators led Dawn to do something she could never take back and hearing Nick's words reminded her that she was a threat to society.

Dawn looked at Nick again, "You said you were the only cop that would help me, what did you mean by that?"

Nick kept the blank demeanor he had since he got out of the limo, "Well when Chief Bogo came out about your early release and Lionheart's request to supervise you...not many hands shot up to volunteer to help you. In fact no one volunteered. However as fate would have it, there were some perks to me doing it so I took the job."

"Perks?"

"You'll understand when we get to your new apartment."

As the limo entered the heart of Zootopia, the gleaming light of the sun reflected the beauty of the city. Dawn had always loved the city deep down. As the limo maneuvered around the complex streets of Zootopia Dawn could once again take in the sights and smells of the city. She watched they past her favorite diner, ice cream shop, and more. With any luck her new home would be relatively close to her favorite places. Suddenly the limo slowed to a stop I front of small red apartment building. Being only 3 stories tall with a rather rugged exterior she couldn't imagine it having very luscious apartments.

Nick was the first the move, opening the door and grabbing her bag. As he stepped out he put on his signature shades, the sun shining off of his ZPD badge. Dawn followed slowly opening her door and following Nick into the building. Inside they went up a flight of stairs that lead to the entrance to her new home. Nick tossed a pair of keys behind him, "You'll probably need these".

Catching the keys she saw nick step to the side, revealing a brown door. Stepping forward a new feeling overcame Dawn. This whole time she was wrestling with her anxiety and fear but now, standing in front of her new home a new sense of freedom and weightlessness came over her. Sliding the key into the slot she unlocked the door and flung it open.

The interior was fairly modern, nice maroon and gold wallpaper and a comfy tan carpet. As she walked in she saw that it had some nice brown couches and a wooden coffee table. Dawn began exploring her new home, a fully stocked kitchen with a nice new refrigerator, a laundry room with a full washer and dryer set up, and a master bedroom with two beds.

Dawn stopped in her tracks. There were two beds, two dressers, and two bedside tables, both topped with a small lamp. Nick came up behind her seeing noticing how stiff she got. His expressionless voice started to fill her eardrums, pulling her from her thoughts, "Guess who's you're new roommate".

His words sent a shock down her spine as she quickly turned to face him. Even inside he kept his sunglasses on, "What!?"

"Remember what I said,'constant supervision'"

"But...so who's bed is that?"

Nick took of his shades and looked at her with his casual smug grin, "I'll give you three guesses"

Dawn couldn't respond all she could do was stare into Nick's eyes looking for a sign that he was just messing with her. But she found none. Instead she saw that under his smug demeanor he was nervous. He was probably just as concerned as her about how this living arrangement would turn out.

Nick broke the silence after a few seconds pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her, "Under the terms of your early release you will need to be monitored 24/7 which includes when you're home. Along with that there a few more restraints but essentially me and you are going to be good friends for a little while until you prove to society that you have been rehabilitated and are once again a functioning part of the community."

Dawn didn't have to read the official documents he handed her to know he was telling the truth. "So what are the other restraints?" she asked.

Nick tossed her bag onto what she presumed would be her bed and turned to her, "I'll show you in a few minutes. First I want get changed out of this uniform". It was then that Dawn noticed that the sun was setting outside the window. Nick proceeded to start undoing his shirt revealing his toned chest, Dawn couldn't help but blush as she walked into the living room. The least she could do would be to give her new roommate some privacy.

Dawn sat down on her new couch and put her face in her paws. This was her punishment. Out of one hell hole and into another. Now she was forced to spent all of her new free time with one of the people responsible for putting her behind bars in the first place. But what could she do, it was this or prison. She flopped down on the couch trying to bury her face in the cushion.

"I see you're excited for these new arrangements" Nick said walking into the room, now dressed in a white shirt v-neck shirt and his grayish-brown pants. Hearing comment Dawn regained her composure and stood up. "Now that you're more comfortable...could you please explain the other restraints?"

"You could at least try and sound happy to be spending time with me" Nick said grinning. With that he picked up a pair of boxes that sat under the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen. Setting them down on the kitchen table he pulled out a chair for himself and used his claw to cut open the boxes. Dawn followed, standing next to him as he pulled a black object out of one of the boxes. Dawn felt time slow as she saw what it was. "I thought congress decided those were too inhumane, and shot down the idea of producing them?"

"Well this is a modified version made specially for you"

"H-how is it special!?" She asked still in shock.

"You'll see soon enough"

Setting the device down on the table Nick reached into the second box and grabbed a second black object, this time Dawn wasn't so scared. "This is a tracking ankle bracket, anywhere you go we'll know. Also if you try and leave the city it will activate our other friend over there", Nick said pointing at the other device. "Now may I see your ankle?"

Shakingly she set her ankle on his leg and wrapped the device around it a snapped it shut. Surprisingly Nick was quite gentle, he pressed a green button activating the device as it began to start flashing a green light every few seconds. "One down, one to go" Nick said as he grabbed the other device. Dawn put her foot down as she began to panic, "No! I won't put that on, even I disagree with the production of that thing!".

She tried to back away but nick quickly stood and backed her against the refrigerator. She almost forgot how big he was compared to her. She tried to run to the side but Nick put his arms on her side and held her there. She started wiggling trying to free herself but Nick was too strong, god she hated this. Why was she so weak? Why could she never defend herself against a predator!? Why was couldn't she do anything? She thought. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes met Nick's. "Bellwether, calm down!" He commanded as she continued her futile efforts.

"Look I know you're scared of this thing but trust me, if you keep resisting like this you're gonna end up right back behind bars. Now like I said they made this special"

"A tame collar is still a tame collar!" She yelled. Dawn knew quite well what they were and how they worked. One of the most controversial things developed in the last decade the device was made to keep predators under control. Whenever a predator would get too excited it would deliver a shock to the victim's core that made sure they stayed under control. Deemed too inhumane, congress rejected the notion to make them a mandatory thing for predators. When Dawn was still trying to tear apart the city and make predators seem evil she considered using them but even then she thought they went too far.

"Listen! They changed how it works! Now it will only shock you if you move too far away from me. Consider it a chain that binds you to me, the guy who's supposed to watch you at all times. Also if you try anything I have a remote that will activate it on command. I don't want to use that so please don't make me. Now calm down!" Nick pleaded with her. Dawn slowly went limp and gave up her protest. Tears beginning to form around her eyes. "Okay...I'll calm down" she said as Nick backed away. Dawn moved forward and sat down at the table, hesitantly revealing her neck for Nick.

"I'll be gentle", Nick said as he leaned down a little and wrapped the collar around her neck. A shiver went down her spine as she felt a familiar sensation. It had been so long since she had been this close to a predator, let alone a male one. A sense of fear struck her as Nick's claws brushed against her neck. Fear and something else she couldn't quite place. With a click the collar was locked in place. Nick then proceeded to press a few buttons activating it. Nick let out a sigh of relief and looked Dawn in the eyes, "There, it's done. Now there's only one more thing I gotta tell you. So long as you stay within one hundred feet of me the collar won't shock you. It will change collar as you get farther away, green means you're less than seventy five feet away, yellow means you're above seventy five feet, and when you reach one hundred it will flash red and shock you every few seconds."

Seeing her eyes go wide with his final sentence Nick grabbed her shoulder reassuringly, "Now that this has been all taken care of, I want you to know I don't forgive you for what you've done but I'm not mad about it anymore. As far as I'm concerned I'm here to help you transition back into society and that's what I'm gonna do. It's not gonna be easy considering your reputation but I'll do everything I can. Now let me be the first to welcome you back to the city of Zootopia Dawn Bellwether"

With his final sentence Dawn reached forward and hugged Nick, she didn't know why but she really needed a hug right now. Tears running down her face she was experiencing a mixed bag of emotions the greatest being joy. Although this wasn't her preferred situation she was so happy to just be free and Nick's words reminded her that she was back in her home city. Chuckling Nick pat her back supportively. They stayed like that for a short time as Nick took some pity on her. However their embrace came to an end when Nick slowly pulled away and rubbed his stomach.

Her stomach began to fill with knots as she prepared to say the speech she had been working on for three years now. It's funny in her cell it was so easy for her to imagine saying this, but now the time came she wasn't sure if she could force her body to speak.

"Look Nick...I-"

"How about we get some dinner?" Nick asked cutting her off.

She hesitated at first but decided that it gave her more time to think over how she'd give her speech, "Sure, that would be nice"

"Where do you wanna go? This place doesn't have much food yet."

"I know a nice little pizza place around here"

"sounds good to me"

"Are we gonna walk, or do you have a car?"

"With what the force pays, I got a shiny new ride out front" Nick said as he grabbed his keys.

As they walked out Nick closed and locked the door behind them, although there was still some tension between them they were both way more relaxed around each other compared to when they entered the apartment. Nick led the way out of the building and over to a small red convertible. As Nick got in he lower the top of the vehicle and unlock the passenger side door. Dawn was taken back, cops must be getting payed more than she thought.

"So where's this place at Bellwether?" Nick asked as he started the car.

"Oh, you can call me Dawn and it's just a few blocks away."


	2. Chapter 2

After a short car ride they pulled into a small parking lot next to a place called, "Bucky's Pizzeria". It's illuminated sign showed that they had an outdoor eating area. As Nick and Dawn got out of the car Dawn was trying to silence her thoughts. So much was happening so fast. In one day she was released from prison, given a new life, and more importantly a new roommate. Right now it'd probably be best for her to just relax and get to know Nick a little better.

As they entered the pizzeria the smell of pizza and garlic engulfed their senses. Even Nick's eyes began to water from the strong aroma of spices. Walked up the the counter Nick ordered a medium pizza and a small order of fries and garlic knots. Dawn was happy to be able to have normal food again. In prison they feed you things, mystery meals that looked nothing like food. Now she'd be able to have a nice slice of pizza for first time in years.

The mammal at the counter was a young wolf whose expression changed slightly when he saw Dawn behind Nick. Dawn began to tense up hoping he wouldn't recognize her. Nick coughed to regain the wolf's focus on him and finish paying for the meal. The wolf told them it would be a twenty minute wait and they both decided they'd eat outside considering how strong the smell was inside the building.

Finding a table they sat down a crossed from each other, Nick breaking the silence, "Damn, you know you can't really see stars on nights like these even when the sky is so clear because of the light pollution from the city"

"Really? I've never heard of that"

"Yeah white light does something to prevent us from seeing the stars. When I went to Bunny Burrow with Judy last summer I was amazed at how many stars you could see. Out there there's nothing but farmland so there's little to no light pollution"

Judy Hopps, it had been a while since Dawn had heard of her. She was just another person Dawn had to apologize to. It's funny deep down Dawn admired Judy when the first met. She was so full of confidence and bravado compared to Dawn.

"Speaking of Judy…" Dawn hesitated, where was she going with this.

"She's okay, out there solving some big cases. We were partners for a bit but she had bigger ambitions. Now she's head of the narcotics division. After the night howler incident we interrogated your friends. They lead us to a huge underground market for illegal substances. Now she's working on taking that down and cut off the supply lines" Nick said as he pulled out his phone.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know they were involved with such a big operation. In all honesty I only learned about nighthowler and it's effects due to some old police reports. Some files spoke about patients going mad because of the plant so I started doing some digging...I found some suppliers and I never asked questions...I'm sorry" She could feel her stomach churning, guilt setting in.

"You don't have to apolo-"

"No Nick I do!" Dawn outburst surprised even her.

"I did a horrible thing. I-I...I can't explain fully why I did the things I did but even if I could, it would justify anything. I almost led this city down the path of utter destruction because of my own insane biases. After years of being pushed around I somehow convinced myself what I was doing was just and right but…" She started crying, talking in a lower tone. "But in prison all you can do is think. Think about what you've done. At first I was mad, I was plotting some over complicated revenge but after a month or two I realized...I was wrong. Predators and Prey can live in harmony. I saw predators defending prey in prison, both sides helping each other make things a little easier. I saw that I was all wrong, I let the mistreatment of a few predator's taint and dirty they way I saw all predators. Since then all I've wanted to was apologize...To make things right. I just wanted an opportunity to tell everyone I'm sorry and that instead of focus on our differences we should concentrate on our similarities...I'm horrible and I deserve everyone's hatred but if I could change the views of at least a handful of people i'd be happy...I'm sorry Nick Wilde. To be honestly what you did at that museum with Judy, thank you for that. If you didn't stop me..if I had gone through with my plan...I could never live with myself" Dawn finished putting her head in her paws as tear freely ran down her cheeks.

Nick got up and moved to her side, rubbing her back. Kneeling down h got on eye level with her, "Look Dawn, I'm not the best person for these kinds of situations, but I can tell you this. I know how you're feeling, until that day I was nothing a criminal. I never strived for more in life and went day to day swindling and preying on the weak minded. If I wasn't for Judy I'd probably be behind bars with you or dead. If there's one thing I learned it's that people can change, including you. If everything you said just now...if you honestly feel that way you'll have no problem fitting back in with society" Dawn hugged him again, she was actually able to apologize to someone and they accepted her apology. Maybe there was still hope.

Nick put his arm around her patting her back until their moment was interrupted by the sound of that young wolf from earlier, "Umm sir, ma'am you're food is ready" Nick quickly went back to his seat as Dawn recompose herself. The wolf put the food at the center of the bale and left them to eat in peace.

About ten minutes later they were both digging in, enjoying each others company. Dawn had thanked Nick for accepting her apology and for paying for the food. Nick then proceeded to make some jokes concerning the small white "table" at the center of the pizza. They both were genuinely beginning to relax until the wolf from earlier came back. "Excuse me sir, ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" he said in a hostile tone.

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Nick responded

"It took me a while but I knew I had seen you're face little lamb. After what you did, you're not welcome here"

"Now hold on, that was in the past. She's been rehabilitated. Plus we're paying customers"

"I understand you're paying customers but we reserve the right to turn anyone away. Expectially that-"

"Watch what you say here friend. Tread carefully before you don something you regret" Nick said pulling out his badge.

The wolf was about to respond but Dawn was first to say something, "Nick, it's alright. He's right to be mad at me and if it helps him take out his anger by kicking us out I'll accept that. I deserve this."

Just stood packing e food as Nick and the wolf just stared at her. Without another word the wolf stormed off as Nick helped Dawn grab the food. They walked back to the car insilence, but it was obvious Nick wanted to say something. They drove back to the apartment but as Nick turned off the vehicle he asked, "Hey, there's a small sports bar down the road we can walk to. Maybe a drink can help us both relax after what happened. Plus you could consider it a welcome back type thing".

"Actually that would be kind of nice" Dawn responded, smiling again.

They walked down the street in unison discussing old memories from when they were young. They were both born and raised in zootopia, and had a lot in common. In fact they actually went to the same High School. As they had a few drinks they loosened up a bit. Dawn told him about her parents and how they passed when she was young, Nick described how his father was never around and his mom had moved to a small house on the outskirts of the city.

They went on like this for what felt like hours as they talked about all sorts of things. The alcohol did exactly what Nick said and loosened them both up. Dawn was actually feeling really relieved, it had been quite a long time since she had gone out drinking with...a friend. That thought made Dawn smile, she hadn't had a friend since she had her whole mental break down years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Nick ended up staying till the bar closed, holding each other as they walked home. Nick was hammered, struggling to walk without falling. They were both laughing without really knowing why. Something about a beaver they saw. As they climbed up the stairs to their apartment Nick pulled out his keys. Within seconds they were inside their new home.

Instead of going to bed Nick decided to make some coffee in the kitchen, to which Dawn happily agreed to having some. After setting up their Furig, Nick put in the a little pod like thing that would eventually be turned into a cup of coffee. Nick then began to get undressed taking off his shirt, "Sorry I'm just really hot. These summer nights are so humid".

Judy blushed reassuring him it was okay. She couldn't help but steal glances as his toned body. She hated to admit it but she was feeling extremely bother in a certain area. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that she hadn't actually been with a man in hers but just seeing him like this was enough to turn her on. Wait what was she thinking. He was a fox. He wouldn't have any interest in her especially in a sexual way. Plus he was a predator, she haughty looking at his claws. He could tear her up, make her scream with pain...or possibly pleasure.

Suddenly Nick began to sniff the air turning to Dawn, he grinned revealing his teeth. Another jolt of temptation shot down Dawn's spine igniting a flame in her nether region. She needed to take a cold shower fast.

"Smell that?" he asked.

She blushed, "S-smell what!?" She tried to say nonchalantly.

"The sweet smell of…" Nick stepped closer, his chest inches from her face, he leaned down looking her in the eyes, "fresh coffee".

With that he reached behind her grabbing the cup from the Furig. Nick took a few small sips and then set it up to make another cup for Dawn. "You alright?" Nick asked examining her, "you seem kind of bothered by something"

"I-I'm fine, just thinking about how how we're so different. Predator and prey"

"Oh, how's that?" He asked

"Well you've got sharp claws meant for attacking and...taking what's yours. So sharp they could...rip things like clothes easily" as she spoke Nick looked down examining his claws. He grinned at her, "Go on"

"Then there's your teeth...razor sharp...you could easily overpower and me and tear my life away", Nick stepped closer flashing his teeth, "you think i'd do that. Now we mostly use our teeth and claws to mark what's ours"

"Oh? I-I didn't know" she said backing up against the counter.

"You know what else you didn't know…We preds also have a heightened sense of smell" With Nick grabbed her hip with one paw and with the other he brought her jaw up making her look him in the eyes, "and right now I'm smelling something quite enticing" he said before pulling her forward into a kiss. Suddenly Dawn felt weightless as something new came over her. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and she pushed back against his body, their kiss just becoming deeper with every passing moment.

Nick grabbed her ass, pushing her up onto the counter. She felt his claws against the fabric of her clothes, the thought of said claws scratching against her bare skin sent shivers through her body. She broke the kiss for a second to look into his eyes, "we should probably take this to the bedroom". Nick couldn't agree more and before she could say another word he picked her up and carried her to the bed throwing her down in front of him, her legs spread in a seductive manner.

Nick could see the overwhelming lust in her eyes as he grabbed the front of her pants, in a swift motion her pants were undone and ready to be pulled off. Before he did that however he moved back up to her chest, holding her arms down as he led a trail of kisses from her chest up to her neck, avoiding the collar. As he went he nibbled every few kissing, causing Dawn to moan softly. She had never imagined mating with a predator, let alone how much pleasure could come those teeth of theirs. Nick came up to her face and pulled her into another intense kiss. He moved her arms so that they were both held by one of his paws, while the other moved down her waist to the hidden treasure beneath her black panties.

Before he touched her though he pulled away, looking into her eyes he asked, "Are you sure you want this? I mean we're both a little drunk-", before he could finish she broke his chain of thought with another less passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked. Nick examined the situation for a moment before pouncing at her, his lips pushing against hers with such ferocity. She was taken back at first but then decide to match his ferocity, deepening the kiss.

His paw moved down lower, teasingly rubbing her moist slit. His digit slid up and down her slit, stopping at her clit and making a swirling motion around it. Dawn moaned into the kiss as his finger felt so good against her. She could feel his claw moving around the sensitive skin of her clit, something so sharp it could easily cut her, the very thought of this was turning her on even more. Suddenly Nick broke the kiss moving back down to her waist. Grabbing her pants he pulled them off slowly making her wait for the pleasure that was sure to come. When her pants her fully removed Nick lowered his head between her legs and grabbed her panties with his teeth. The moist fabric was pulled down her legs easily as Dawn could do nothing more but stare and moan. This image, a ravenous fox pulling down her panties his generic smirk showing off his teeth, lust in his eyes, she had never seen something so hot.

Nick finished pulling her panties down and and growled at her as he moved forward to the object of his desire. Letting out his tongue he took a long deep lick of her nethers making her scream out in pleasure. She had been anticipating this pleasure, but she could never imagine how good his tongue felt. Nick dove deeper into her love tunnel, his teeth resting against her lower stomach. She could feel them rub against her skin. God, she never knew how much that would turn her on. He rubbed his tongue against her in all the right ways, a few precise licks hitting her g-spot. Dawn was becoming moaning mess from his constant onslaught of licks.

Nick used his paws to pull her legs up, allowing him to go deeper. Stopping for a few seconds he kissed her mound before moving back to his true target. sticking his tongue out he began to furiously lick and suck at her clit sending powerful waves of pleasure through her body. With each lick she moaned, almost screaming out his name as he made her feel such intense feelings of passion. He felt her paw grab the back of his head as she began to thrust her slit against his tongue, "Fuck! Nick! D-DON'T STOP!" She screamed she she came. Tremors shot through her as she rode out her orgasm, Nick not letting up as his tongue continued to send her to new heights.

Her breathing turned into panting as Nick rose from her nethers. He ripped off his shirt and pants without hesitation. Using his claws he ripped open her button up shirt and grabbed her chest. Ripping off her bra next her saw her fully exposed. Dawn kept her bodily wool sheared very close to her skin, her chest, stomach, and lower regions being hairless except for a small patch about her mound. Her sides, back, arms, and legs had a thin layer of hair covering them. Nick rubbed one of her tits as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. Dawn had surrendered her body to this savage predator at this point. Nick could do whatever he wanted to her and he knew that.

Breaking the kiss Nick leaned down and began to suck on her tit while using his claw to rub her nipple. She gasped as he gently nibbled on her nipple. It was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Nick then began to line himself up with her lower lips, pulling away from her chest. "I'm not going to be gentle Dawn and something tells me you like that", he said grinning down at her. "Now tell me how much you want me to rut you", Nick growled into her ear. Dawn couldn't think, all she could say what was what her body needed at this very moment, "Please!...F-fuck me Nick, do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours just don't stop!". Nick grinned as he gripped her arms and held her in place, "I'm going to fuck you until you're nothing more than a quivering mess" He said as he released his cock from his boxers and began to thrusted into her, their hips meeting as Nick went back to kissing and nibbling on her nipples.

Dawn screamed in pleasure with the first thrust, He was bigger than any man she had ever slept with and the pleasure he was giving her was sending her to new levels of ecstasy. As she got used to his size he pulled back and began to thrust into her again. Nick began rutting her furiously, hurting in and out of her like his life depended on it. All the while Dawn could do nothing more but howl in pleasure and push back against Nick meeting his thrusts. Nick pulled away from her chest and growled before leaning forward to her neck. Dawn felt his jaw close around her neck just above her collar as the pressure of his teeth pushed against her skin. The pain was great at first until Nick began thrusting in faster and faster, than all the pain turned into pleasure.

Nick then let go of her arms and grabbed her sides as he began pulling her onto his cock with more force. With every thrust Nick could feel himself getting closer but deep down he wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. Judy was quick to wrap her arms around his back, her not so sharp claws digging into his skin as she scratched him trying to stabilize herself. Nick let go of her neck, and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other fighting for dominance. This entire time Dawn could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, at first popping in and out of her with ease it was now too large for that. She could tell he was getting close as with every thrust he held himself back from fully knotting her. She had to admit she was a bit intimidated by his size but she really wanted that monster inside of her.

Nick pulled away from the kiss just barely leaving an inch between their mouths as he continued to thrust into her. His vigorous rutting was taking a toll on Dawn as she was about to cum again. Scream out in ecstasy she tilted her head back as another wave of pleasure washed over her. He body began to shake uncontrollably as her pussy tightened around Nick's dick. Realizing she had just came Nick lowered his paw down and began to swirl his digit around her clit. Then he began to nibble at her nipple again. Those combined pleasures along with his unrelenting rutting he was giving her was building her back up for another orgasm.

His tongue and teeth against her nipple, the mix of pain and pleasure as his his claw massaged her clit. His constant thrusting. These were all thing she had never expected to feel so good. All this time she thought mating with predators was dangerous but now, her she was getting the life fucked out of her in the most pleasurable way possible, on Nick's monsterous cock.

Suddenly Nick removed his paw from her clit as he brought it to her neck forcibly, he put a little pressure but not enough to hurt her. With his other paw he grabbed her arms holding them down above her head. Nick looked down at her, lust in his eyes as he spoke, "I'm going to know you Dawn, I'm going to cumin side you and mark you as mine" he said with a low growl. Before she could respond he lunged forward biting the same spot as before on her neck this time with more pressure. His thrusts became more urgent as he put even more force behind them.

Dawn payed there letting him have her body, she could feel everything and was loving it. Closing her eyes she brought her head back giving Nick more access to her neck. She felt it, his knot pushing against her entrance. With one final thrust her bit down on her neck a little more, his claws digging into her arms as his knot entered her. She felt torrent of seed fill her, it's warm sensation felt heavenly inside her as she herself came from the added mix of pain and pleasure. Shaking on his cock Dawn felt shot after shot of his cum filling her to the brim. She could feel herself almost losing consciousness as she rode out her orgasm on his long hard cock.

Letting go of her neck and arms, Nick reached behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His one however was more gentle than the ones he gave her before. Pulling away he began to lick her neck which was bleeding a little. This must be what some called after care. Joy filled dawn's heart as she wrapped her arms around Nick and surrendered her neck to his licking. Nick followed her and wrapped his around her pulling her into an embrace, his cock still rock hard inside of her. Holding onto her Nick rolled over so that Dawn was now on his chest. She blushed seeing him smiling up at her. "This way you can sleep on my chest" he said as she responded by smiling and nodding.

Laying her head down she could hear his heartbeat. As a few minutes passed it began to slow as she felt his dick begin to shrink inside of her. When it shrunk enough Nick pulled it out of her with a popping sound as his cum began to pour our of her onto the sheets. She was shocked how much there was considering Nick was a smaller breed of mammal. It seemed like gallons of his cum were flooding the area between her legs as she moan slightly. It felt oddly pleasurable. Dawn then moved from his chest to his side cuddling up against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

As Dawn drifted of to sleep she mutter In a low voice, "I...I love you Nick Wilde".

Nick responded by squeezing her tighter and kissing her forehead lovingly, "I love you too Dawn Bellwether".

With that both lovers drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So here's the next chapter. A lot of smut is in this chapter, including anal and a mild shocking fetish (as requested by a reader). So if that isn't your cup of tea you probably shouldn't read this. Also let it be known I'm writing this story while recovering from a minor surgery. So any spelling or grammar mistakes I blame on the pain meds.**

The morning sun shot through the window perfectly illuminating the bedroom, a single ray just managing to hit Nick's face as he slowly awoke. Next to him was the convict he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. The very convict he just made love to the night before. He could now see the bruises on her wrists and the bite marks on her neck in their full glory. Damn, they must have been really into it he thought. Dawn's face began to twitch as she herself was about to wake up so Nick squeezed her lovingly whispering, "Good Morning sleepy-head", in her ear. With that her eyes slowly opened. Adjusting to the new environment the first thing she saw was Nick's face, more importantly his caring eyes.

Dawn couldn't particularly think of a reason why Nick was so kind and loving to her but she figured now wasn't the best time to bring that up. Instead now was the time for breakfast. Smiling she put her paw to his chest and began to rub it, "Goodmorning my "Wilde" predator, last night was really fun...thank you….Now umm, what do you have in mind for breakfast?" She asked blushing a little.

Nick chuckled a little at her pun with his name and then grabbed her paw, "I don't know, what does my mate want for breakfast?"

"Mate? Hmm, a fox and a sheep being mates? Sounds kinda strange to me" She said playfully tapping Nick's nose.

"Well if I remember correctly I did mark you as mine last night" Nick said rubbing the bite he left on her neck.

Dawn blushed and gave Nick a quick kiss before responding, "I guess that settles that, I'm your new mate. Your little sheep that you can have your way with anytime you want Mr. Predator"

Just hearing those words made Nick's morning wood shot up at full attention as his cheeks went red. Squeezing her butt, he decided they should grab breakfast first. "While that does sound tempting we should get some food in our bellies you kinky little prey". Blushing Dawn was the first to get up, removing the covers as she walked acrossed the room and into the living room naked, swaying her ass to give Nick a little show. Self control Nick thought as he followed the seductress into the kitchen. Nick hadn't realized how nice her body looked from behind before, her cute butt and tail. He began to blush a little as he came up behind her and gave her ass a quick squeeze. She giggled and began to look through the cabinets for something to make. Nick had actually bought some groceries before he went to pick up Dawn yesterday, but there wasn't a lot. Finding some bread and butter they decided toast was on the menu.

Dawn began to put to put the bread in the toaster as Nick made them some coffee. Before long they were sitting across from each other at the table enjoy a nice little breakfast. They'd have to go grocery shopping later today. Looking at the clock Dawn realized Nick hadn't gone to work yet, better yet how was Nick going to go to work if she had to stay close within one hundred feet of him. "Nick, what are you gonna do about work? Like if we have to stay close together how can you go to work?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, my assignment is to watch you. Consider it like I'm on paid leave. Until they feel like you don't have to watched anymore you're stuck with me" he said sticking his tongue out at her. She could only smile as a response, her mouth full of toast. Once they were done eating Nick put their dishes in the sink and went into the living room to watch TV. Dawn followed considering there wasn't much else to do plus she wanted to keep teasing her new mate.

While Nick was channel surfing Dawn came and sat next to him, laying her head on his leg. Nick looked down watching as her head came dangerously close to his sheath. Trying his hardest to not become aroused he focused on the TV. Flipping from channel to channel he stopped on the News. Maybe they'd be talking about something interesting. Before Nick could get too focused however Dawn had other plans in mind. Rubbing her cheek against his leg she slowly moved forward turning so she was face to face with his sheath.

Seeing Nick tense up she asked, "so these things are really sensitive, huh?". She then cupped his balls in her paws rubbing them gently. Nick couldn't help but nod as the tip of his cock slowly came out of its shelter. Seeing this she began to massage his balls with a bit more vigor earning a low gasp from Nick. Stepping it up a notch she brought his balls to her mouth and gently sucked and massaged them with her skilled tongue. Nick started panting as the rest of his cock slid out of his sheath and laid on her cheek. Dawn was too preoccupied with his balls to focus on the red monster that was now resting against her cheek. Nick couldn't resist grabbing his dick and slowly jerking it as Dawn slurped on his balls.

After a minute or two of this she pulled away from his now saliva covered balls and began to slowly lick up his cock, staring at him the whole time. Stopping at the tip she took it into her mouth as a small grin formed on her lips. Sucking on it she watched as Nick clawed into the fabric of the couch, his toes curling as she tormented him with this pleasure. Swirling her tongue around the tip she played with her new toy, loving how Nick quivered from her touch.

Dawn slowly took his cock from her mouth and began to rub it up and down, "Aww is my predator becoming the prey now? Is my cute little tongue too much for him to handle?" She asked smugly. Suddenly Nick's composure changed as he stared down at her. In a swift motion he held her head in place as he leaned forward bringing his muzzle close to her face. Her confidence fell as she gave into his strength. His green eyes stared into hers as grinned. "You're my prey, don't forget that" he said pulling her head down on to her cock. Dawn loved how controlling he could be as she attempted to take his entire length into her mouth. Letting her jaw go limp she let him have his way with her, moving her head up and and down as if she was nothing more than His own personal pleasure slave.

He continued to face fuck her like this, his claws digging into the back of her head as his orgasm was fast approaching. With one final thrust he shoved his length all the way down her throat shooting the first couple strands of his cum directly into her stomach. beginning to gag she pulled back, shots of his cum filled her mouth as she tried to swallow his load. As her mouth began to overflow and cum began to drip down her chin she pulled off his cock, the last of his load splattering across her face.

As she swallowed the last of the load in her mouth she saw Nick taking pictures of her cum covered face with his phone. Feeling sexy she decided to pose for a few and stick her tongue out to show the camera she swallowed it all.

Nick chuckled, "maybe we should hop in the shower now" he said rubbing her head. All she responded with was a cute nod while blushing furiously.

Without another word he picked her up and carried his mate into the shower. Playing with the temperatures he made sure it wouldn't be too hot as she began to wash his cum from her face. Nick stepped into the water as the the two began to lovingly wash each other. Dawn took her time washing Nick's chest and nether region while he was preoccupied with her ass. She took note of his growing obsession with it.

Nick was the first to step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist he deciding it'd be best to give her some space to let her finish washing up. He went back into the bedroom and began browsing Furbook on his tablet. Scrolling through he saw little that peaked his interest.

It wasn't long before Dawn came back wearing nothing but a black towel. She grinned at Nick seductively, "where do you think you're going Mr. Predator?"

"I was giving you some space my prey" Nick was starting to like these nicknames.

"Hmm, is that so? Maybe you're just in here resting. For a fox I thought you'd have some more stamina" she said teasing him.

"Oh? You think so?"

"Yeah, but maybe I can help revitalize you"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Well there's still one hole you haven't tried out" she said turning around a lifting the towel to reveal her ass.

Nick's ears shot up as he felt a metaphorical nosebleed coming on. His mind went blank as he saw his sexy mate spread her cheeks for him. Giggling she walked back to the bed swaying her hips. "I guess I'll take your growing cock as a sign of defeat Mr. Predator" she said leaning over to kiss the tip of his dick. Dawn then turned around revealing her ass to Nick, his mind still racing as she out on this seductive display. "Well, are you gonna take me or do I have to all the work?" She said looking back at him.

Nick quickly leaned forward grabbing her ass, she lifted her tail to give him better access as he stared at her nether region. Nick lowered his head taking a huge lick from her clit to the bottom of her slit. Giving her pussy a few more loving licks he then moved up to her other hole, giving it a few teasing licks. Dawn put her face down into the mattress and raised her ass higher as Nick began to lick her tail hole, lubing it up. It wasn't long before it gave way to his tongue and began to loosen up.

Leaning back Nick quickly licked one of his fingers, taking the opportunity he began to finger her tailhole loosening her up for the main event. Dawn bit the sheets trying to hold back her gasps and moans as Nick had his way with her. This wasn't Dawn's first time with this hole and she was happy Nick was taking precautions to make sure she was properly lubed up.

When Nick felt satisfied with his work he quickly mounted her grabbing her sides as he lined his cock up with her tightest hole. Seeing her in the position, face down, ass up. He felt a sort of primal instinct take over as he smacked her ass. She let out a squeak of both pain and pleasure as Nick used one hand to tighten his grip on her side and the other hand to lift her tail revealing her tight tail hole.

Leaning down he began to lovingly lick her neck as he slowly pressed forward, pushing the tip of his dick inside her. She let out a lustful gasp as more and more of his dick was pushed inside of her. God, his size felt like it was gonna split her in half. Nick started panting above her as he was experiencing unimaginable pleasure. When he was about halfway inside her he stopped, allowing her body to adjust to his size. Leaning down he took her ear into his mouth as he lovingly nibbled on it.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked not wanting to hurt her.

"Y-yes" she said panting. "Please rut me Nick!"

With that Nick started to move, pulling his dick out and thrusting it back in. With each thrust he went deeper into her depths. Dawn began to moan as the pain subsided and all she felt was pleasure. She bit down even harder on the sheets to stop herself from screaming as Nick relentlessly started pounding her. His balls smacking against her pussy as he bit down on her neck. His grip on her sides tightened as he started smacking her ass every few thrusts. With each smack she squeezed his dick and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Nick then reached around her side and under her stomach as he began to rub her clit. Dawn lifted her head off the mattress as she began moaning with every thrust, the dual stimulation of her ass and clit was enough to push her over the edge in seconds. She let out a loud throaty moan as her orgasm hit. Her tailhole squeezed Nick's dick as her orgasm gave her such intense pleasure.

Dawn was now able to take Nick's dick to the knot as he started thrusting even harder into her. Dawn had never expected to experience such pleasure from this hole as Nick was grunting above her. A small bit of drool dripped from Nick's muzzle as he was lost in pleasure.

Dawn began to thrust back against Nick's rock hard cock. She never wanted this pleasure to stop as she clawed into the mattress trying to gain more leverage. Using her arms to push back against Nick she felt his knot starting to enter her. Before it sunk into her though Nick pulled back, thrusting even harder into her. It was only a matter of time before he knotted her.

"T-tell me you want it! Tell me you want my knot!" Nick growled into her ear.

Dawn had never felt so controlled in her life and she loved every second of it. She was Nick's prey and she would do anything he commanded her to.

"P-Please! Give it to me! G-give me your seed! Knot me Nick!" She screamed as Nick bit down on her neck. With the last of his energy Nick gave one final thrust, shoving his knot into her tightest hole and tying them together. Dawn felt her limit peak as her body tremored and shook with intense pleasure. Her orgasm hit her like a truck as Nick filled her with his seed. Nick emptied his balls inside her tail hole before collapsing to her side, bring her with him into a tight embrace. Dawn was a quivering mess as she continued to ride out her orgasm, Nick's dick still deep in her ass.

Nick kissed the back of her neck over and over again as he felt her coming down from her orgasm. Both of them were panting loudly as Nick gently rubbed her side. Dawn couldn't be happier. She pushed back against Nick, with his paws around her she felt safe and comfortable. She rubbed her head against his chest as he held her close. Dawn's breathing slowed as she fell asleep in Nick's arms. As Nick's knot shrunk and he pulled it out of Dawn's now cream filled tail hole and fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

After a few hours Nick was woken up by the sound of running water, as his eyes slowly adjusted he saw that the sound was coming from the bathroom. Dawn must be taking a shower he thought. With a devious grin he rolled out of bed and slowly snuck over to the door, opening it ever so lightly. Tip toeing he snuck up the curtain. Trying to put on his best predator face he quickly whipped open the curtain to be met with a face full of water. He apparently wasn't sneaky enough as Dawn was ready for him. Spraying him down with the shower head she stood over him victoriously with a cute little smile. They both couldn't help but laugh as Dawn stepped out of the shower and cut the water off. They then proceeded to dry off and get dressed.

Dawn put on a light blue bra and dark blue shirt. She then slid into a light blue pair of panties and black jeans. Nick put on a black pair of boxers and a tan pair of jeans. Before he could pick out a shirt though Dawn came up behind him and began to rub his shoulders and back.

"So what are our plans for the day?" She asked, her voice calm and relaxing.

"I figured we could go grocery shopping, that way we would have food to make in the morning"

"That sounds nice, maybe we could grab dinner after?"

Nick looked back into her eyes, that adorable look on her face pierced through him like an arrow to the knee. How could he say no to her?

"You know, for the prey in this relationship those eyes are way more dangerous than my claws" Nick said teasingly as he put on a white button up shirt.

Dawn stuck her tongue out as she went to the bathroom to brush her hair. Nick grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet as he got prepared to leave.

It wasn't long before the two lover were leaving their home, locking the door on their way out. Within minutes they were off in Nick's car to buy groceries and later grab some dinner.

As they drove through town Dawn saw her favorite smoothie place, turning to Nick she begged him to stop so they could grab some blueberry smoothies. Nick enchanted by the fact that she also loved blueberries and her pleading eyes quickly flicked on his turn signal and turned into the parking lot. As Nick was getting out, he noticed Dawn didn't move. "Is everything alright Dawn?" He asked, concerned.

"it's just-...what if they refuse to serve me" she said staring down at the ground. "I used to love coming here but now...now they probably couldn't even stand to look at me"

"Hey, you don't know that for sure Dawn"

"Y-yes I do Nick. Why wouldn't they hate me? I mean you're the only one in the whole town who probably doesn't hate me!"

Nick could see tears forming in her eyes as she finished her sentence. Pulling her into a tight embrace he rubbed her back lovingly. It broke his heart seeing her like this. She must feel so alone he thought. "It's alright, don't worry. I'll go get the smoothies, you rest here alright" Nick said rubbing her head. Dawn nodded as Nick slowly broke the embrace and left the vehicle. Walking into the smoothie shop Dawn saw the door close behind him. She couldn't help but wonder why Nick was so kind and caring toward her. She had never imagined being with a predator, in fact she used to think these types of relationships were unnatural and sinful. But here she was, falling head over heels for the fox that help put her behind bars.

Suddenly her train of thought was broken as the collar around her neck flashed yellow. Fear and panic began to set in as Dawn couldn't move. She knew what that meant but she also knew stepping out of Nick's car meant revealing herself to anyone near by. If anyone recognized her it could end horribly. Dawn took a deep breath, as long as Nick didn't go farther away she'd be fine.

Meanwhile Nick was standing in line waiting to make their order. As the customer in front of him got grabbed their food Nick stepped forward. Within a few minutes and teenage lion named Alex was handing him two large blueberry smoothies. Nick left a generous tip before walking out and heading back to his car.

When Nick opened the door he found Dawn laying back against the passenger seat, panting. Her eyes were shut tight as her paw was between her legs. The collar around her neck was glowing red as it sent a shock through her system. Realizing what must have happened Nick ripped out the remote to the collar and quickly went to deactivate it. However before he turned it off he saw something in her eyes. It almost looked like she was enjoying it.

With the click of a button the collar flashed back to green as Dawn was left there panting, her face red as her blush grew darker and darker. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she continued to rub her clit. Nick just stood there watching this provocative show as Dawn was trying to recompose herself. She looked up at Nick, lust in her eyes. Unable to speak she simply smiled at him as she came down from her sexual high.

After a few minutes Dawn was able to sit up straight again and take a sip of her smoothie, still blushing wildly. Nick just grinned at her. "Someone seems to like being shocked, huh?" He said, trying to get some answers.

"I-I...don't know what came over me. I mean just...the feeling I got when I saw the collar turn red. The fear and anxiety, mixed with the pleasure and pain. It was so intense Nick!" She exclaimed putting her head down in her paws. Nick took a sip of his smoothie thinking about how cute she looked when she was frustrated. Rubbing her head he said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to judge. In fact if that's the type of thing you're into we can experiment with it later". Dawn looked up at him, feeling a little less embarrassed and gave a nod of agreement .

With that small incident resolved they both buckled up and were back on their way to the grocery store. There they walked side by side holding each other's hands and acting as normal mates. While their type of relationship wasn't to common in Zootopia people were accepting of me wings and didn't seem to care that they were two different species. Although Dawn was more worried about someone recognizing her. They picked up many fruits, veggies, drinks, and few household items to cook with. Nick also purchased some cheap wine for later tonight.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Nick began to suggest some places they could go for dinner. Deep down Dawn wanted to go a restaurant or somewhere romantic but she knew it would be too risky, especially after the events at the pizzeria the other night. After some discussion the two decided to go to a fast food place where they could order from the drive through. Pulling up to Tofu King they ordered some Tofu Burgers and fries.

With their groceries and dinner in the car Nick had one final stop in mind. Pulling up to an all black building Nick stepped out of the car. "Where are we?" Dawn asked. Looking for a sign to indicate what the building was.

"Don't worry, it's a surprise. Just wait here, I'll be right back." Nick said closing his door.

Dawn watched as he went into the building looking kind of anxious. With that she was left alone wondering what Nick was up to. After about 15 minutes she began to feel worried, but to her relief Nick stepped out of the building carrying two big boxes. Shoving them into the trunk, he was quick to return to his seat, a noticeable blush on his face. "What did you buy?" Dawn asked, wondering why Nick looked so nervous.

"You'll see" he said grinning, "It's a surprise".


End file.
